


I suppose...

by Lara_Kaminari



Series: Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I swear, Incest References, Jacob has feelings, Jacob is a good person, MC doesn't, implicit incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: "No le digas a mamá y papá, ¿me lo prometes? Nosotros nunca hicimos esto."Un vistazo desde la perspectiva de Jacob.El siguiente evento es un desarrollo de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 5 de "Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic", recomiendo su lectura para comprender el texto.
Relationships: Jacob & Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Jacob/Player Character, Jacob/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)
Series: Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776289
Kudos: 10





	I suppose...

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras trabajo en la segunda parte de "help me, i'm trapped in a hogwarts mystery fanfic", les dejo este pequeño one-shot.

Supongo que algún día tendría que pasar. 

Esperen, ¿cómo debería contar esto? Porque es una larga historia, o no tan larga sino más bien complicada. Sí, complicada es la palabra correcta. A fin de cuentas, gran parte de mi vida ha sido un camino tormentoso lleno de baches, problemas, discusiones y malas decisiones, todo lo que involucra a mi hermana entra en esa lista de disconformidades. 

Decir que me esperaba enamorarme de ella sería mentir, lo nuestro se convirtió en el tipo de amor menos esperable de la historia. ¿Qué cambió? ¿Cuál fue ese punto de quiebre que me hizo soñar con ella cada noche? Tal vez fue todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, los abrazos de oso que me daba al despertar, los besos en la mejilla... Todo eso es normal, al menos en hermanos de buena relación. Quizá fue que ella, siendo más joven que yo, se levantaba temprano cada mañana para hacerme el desayuno. 

Recuerdo despertar otro día como cualquier otro, escuché el estallido de los polvos flu y supe que mis padres partieron a su trabajo, luego en el pasillo oí las pisadas de mi hermana que se apresuraba a bajar hacia la cocina. Sonreí medio adormilado, podría acompañarla o quedarme cinco minutos más envuelto en las sábanas calientes. Mi mente viajaría por mis recuerdos para traer a mi memoria el sueño que me asaltó en la noche: La veía a ella, con un hermoso vestido rojo y con una corona en la cabeza. Me daba las gracias por eso, porque conseguí los tesoros de la bóveda para que pudiésemos viajar juntos por el mundo. Hermosa, pero lejana fantasía. 

Finalmente decido sentarme en la cama, el calendario cercano da el aviso terrorífico que he intentado evitar las últimas semanas: Pronto regresaré a Hogwarts. Eso significa otra bóveda, otra aventura con Patricia Rackepik, otro largo tiempo lejos de la única persona que me interesa. La creciente soledad valdría la pena si el triunfo me permite llevarme a mi hermanita lejos de mis padres, esos idiotas que apenas podían mantener sus traseros ocupados dentro de la casa. 

Concentrado en mis pensamientos, ignoré la puerta que se abría y el pequeño cuerpo que se arrojaba sobre mí. Parece que ella siempre encuentra la manera de mejorar mi humor, de apartar todos los pensamientos molestos que vuelven mi vida más miserable. Pongo mis manos suavemente en su cintura intentando quitármela de encima cuando recuerdo algo que me provoca cosquillas en el estómago: Ella volverá conmigo a Hogwarts algún día. Pronto tomará mi mano y juntos subiremos al tren, pasaremos cada noche juntos, tendré la oportunidad de verla en cada momento para cerciorarme sobre su bienestar. 

Sus manos seguían en su cintura, me encontré a mí mismo dándome cuenta de lo mucho que creció frente a mis ojos. Delgada, con esa tez tan suave, el cabello sedoso, parecía una mujer hecha de aire, sacada de mis mejores sueños. El sueño en algún momento debía terminar, así que me obligué a apartarla antes de cometer una tontería. 

—Sal de la cama, ya casi termino el desayuno. —Dijo ella con cariño. 

—Tus tostadas dejaron de considerarse desayuno hace tiempo. —Bromeaba, todo lo que ella hiciera para mí era perfecto. 

—Que cruel, hice panqueques. 

La vi atravesar la puerta, pensando que ese camisón blanco no le hacía justicia a su formado cuerpo. Oh no, de nuevo me atacaban aquellas imágenes que intentaba reprimir a toda costa. Tuve que encerrarme en el baño para poder concentrarme en la realidad, ella es mi hermana y absolutamente nada cambiará eso. A menos que mis padres me hayan ocultado todo este tiempo que soy adoptado, eso me haría el chico más feliz del mundo. 

Duncan diría que guardar esperanzas es condenarme a una vida sin felicidad. Que anhelo un ideal inalcanzable, que debería concentrarme en chicas o en chicos. Claro, ¿chicos? Me considero de mente abierta, pero hay límites que aún no me siento listo para cruzar. Sé que Duncan me lo propuso por una razón, últimamente se me ha quedado viendo raro cuando cree que estoy concentrando en algo más. 

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, cuando bajo las escaleras me doy cuenta que se quitó el camisón y ahora puedo ver su nuevo conjunto bajo su bata rosa, trae puestos unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Me invade el deseo de subir a encerrarme otra vez en el baño cuando consideró arrebatarle la bata para apreciar mejor su cuerpo. Sé que no lo hace a propósito, jamás se imaginaría el efecto que produce en mí, aquello sólo me hace sentir más miserable y como un pedazo de mierda. 

—¿Por qué te cambiaste? —Pregunto, ella me deja un plato de su creación frente a mí y bajo la mirada con incomodidad al percibir que su busto creció. Maldita sea, ¿por qué me doy cuenta de esas cosas? Tengo que parar. 

—Me ensucié, tuve que ponerlo a lavar o la mancha jamás se irá. 

Suena lógico, ¿que esperaba? ¿Qué ella quisiera provocarme? Que tontería. Alcanzo el periódico para distraerme un poco con las noticias, nada muy importante pasó los últimos días. Ocasionalmente levanto mi mirada para fingir que estoy escuchando algo de lo que dice, es una ardua tarea considerando lo hermosa que se ve por las mañanas. Tal vez una Veela la mordió mientras dormía, es la única explicación lógica que encuentro. 

Sufro un pequeño infarto cuando se sienta en mis piernas y sus brazos se cruzan alrededor de mi cuello. 

—Te hice una pregunta. —Dice ella. 

—¿Qué? Eh, sí... Mi respuesta es sí. —Respondo confundido, algo culpable por haberla ignorado y tener que mentir. 

—No me escuchaste. —Hace un pequeño mohín con los labios, toda mi fuerza de voluntad está luchando por no mordérselos. 

—Sí te escuché, mi respuesta es sí. 

—¿De verdad me enseñarás a lanzar la maldición cruciatus? 

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? —Cuestioné molesto. 

—Unos chicos me dijeron cosas horribles cuando salí a comprar, y el otro día te vi leyendo uno de esos libros de maldiciones que provocan dolor. 

—No puedes ir torturando a la gente porque sí, a veces debes soportar la mierda que te digan e ignorarlos. 

—Me llamaron “perra de tetas grandes”. 

—Hay al menos dos mentiras en esa frase... —Murmuré. —Nueva regla, la venganza es buena cuando es realmente necesaria. 

El resto del desayuno terminó en una plática bastante animada, mi pierna se movía con evidente ansiedad al pensar en los imbéciles que la rebajaron por su cuerpo. Debía controlar mi ira, a veces podía llegar a asustarla con mi descontrol y eso la alejaría. ¿Cómo reprimir mi furia cuando los hombres la veían como un pedazo de carne a tan corta edad? Me asqueaba, nadie merecía mirarla de esa forma. ¿Era egoísta por quererla sólo para mí? Tarde o temprano mi hermana conocería a un chico, lo besaría, se entregaría a él... Quería vomitar de pensarlo, la vida era terriblemente injusta. 

Me encerré en mi cuarto el resto del día, escribiendo en uno de los diarios que solía esconder bajo una tabla de madera floja. Intenté concentrarme en las bóvedas, pero cada uno de mis pensamientos desembocaba en ella, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿pensaba en mí? ¿cómo manejaba la ausencia diaria de nuestros padres cuando yo no estaba en casa para entretenerla? 

Tal vez mis ansias de verla, de saber que ella se encontraba bien, fue lo que provocó nuestra secreta escena. Aquella imagen que me acompañaría por los siguientes años, encerrado en una bóveda, pensando en la falta que me hacía. A esta altura del juego es imposible mentir, ¿soy honesto? Nunca me arrepentiría de lo que pasó, fue increíble, prohibido, un taboo que desearía haber seguido explotando. Habría hecho más, si no supiera lo mal de mi obrar. 

Salí de mi cuarto, me sorprendió encontrarla en la habitación de nuestros padres. Ella estaba leyendo una de esas tontas revistas para adolescentes, “Corazón de bruja” decía la portada acompañada de imágenes de magos famosos que sólo eran populares por su rostro bonito. Traía el ceño fruncido, el gesto que suele hacer cuando algo está fuera de su comprensión. 

—Jacob... ¿Qué es el punto g? 

—Dame esa revista ahora mismo. —Ordené, avanzando hacia ella para arrebatársela. 

—¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo? 

—¡Dámela! 

No lo pensé, estaba demasiado avergonzado para dar explicaciones sobre un tema tan delicado. ¿Qué les enseñan a las niñas en esas revistas? Comenzamos a forcejear, atiné a meterle un dedo entre las costillas porque sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles, no tardó en soltar la revista y retorcerse en un ataque de risas. 

—Jacob, ¡no me hagas cosquillas! 

—¿O qué? 

Debí dejar de insistir, en mi defensa quiero decir que sólo me divertía. Me daba gracia verla reír, derretirse ante mis toques. En mi regreso al colegio extrañaría escucharla carcajearse de esa manera, compartir momentos tan íntimos. 

Cuando me detuve, quise enterrarme en un pozo muy hondo. Ella se recostó en la cama, con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo, su pecho subía y bajaba en base a su respiración acelerada, tiró su cabeza de lado conservando su hermosa sonrisa. Su cuello quedó expuesto, me pregunté que se sentiría posar mis labios en esa zona, ¿sería sensible? Todo su cuerpo lo era, ¿qué sentiría ella la primera vez que alguien tocase su cuello de manera más personal? ¿Le gustaría? 

Supongo que la intensidad de mis pensamientos fue más fuerte de lo que consideré, en un segundo estaba sobre ella, sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo entre mis manos y mordiendo la piel de su cuello. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

Ya no podía escucharla, no sus oraciones completas al menos. Me sentí como probando el manjar más exquisito de la historia, sentí pena por quién no estuviese en mi posición. Fue increíble y ella comenzó a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, tan inocente como era soltó una serie de sonidos que me volvieron loco, ¿lo estaba disfrutando? Mierda, claro que sí. Le daría más, le daría todo lo que su cuerpo pudiese aguantar. 

Extendería por siempre aquel momento, embriagado por el poder que me brindaba tenerla a mi merced. Ella clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, aturdida por todo lo que la hacía sentir. Podría enseñarle todo, hacerla experimentar el mismo éxtasis que yo, algo así ocurriría tarde o temprano cuando haya conseguido el dinero suficiente para llevarla conmigo lejos de nuestro hogar. 

—J-Jacob... 

Ya lo he dicho, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar. Debo decir que escucharla decir mi nombre fue muy poco incentivo, esperaba que cuando ocurriera iba a tomar su rostro para besarla con tanta fuerza que sus piernas terminarían temblando. Pero su llamado me recordó que yo soy Jacob, su hermano mayor, su sangre, su familia. Estaba actuando como un estúpido, dejándome llevar por mis instintos más básicos sin tener en cuenta la cruda realidad. 

—Lo lamento. —Atiné a murmurar, alejándome de ella. 

—¿Hice algo malo? —Preguntó con desconcierto, preocupada por haber herido mis sentimientos. Mi hermana no era consciente sobre lo que intenté hacer, lo que soñaba cada noche sin descanso. 

—Olvídalo, fue una tontería fugaz. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Lo fugaz desaparece para siempre sin dejar rastro. 

—Estoy confundida, ¿Hicimos algo malo? 

—Sólo... No le digas a mamá y a papá, ¿me lo prometes? Nosotros nunca hicimos esto. 

Me marché después de verla asentir, debí quedarme encerrado y no ir a buscarla. Me pregunté cuando dejé de ser tan racional en mis acciones, dejándome llevar por mis impulsos como si fuera un animal, ¿qué más podía hacer? En algún momento debía confesarle el revuelo de mis sentimientos, la confusión que llevo cargando durante un tiempo. Quizá me odie, quizá quiera alejarse de mí por ser un enfermo, la posibilidad me aterraba a límites insospechables. 

Esa noche ella entró a mi habitación, se abrazó a mi cuerpo, intenté interpretar su acción y ver más allá para comprender el porqué de su repentina cercanía. Cuando mi hermana se durmió, yo seguía despierto intentando desentrañar el enigma que rodeaba su figura, ¿por qué se acercó a mí a pesar de lo que hice? ¿Me tuvo lástima? ¿Quería asegurarme que todo estaría bien? Sea cual fuera la respuesta, ella siempre sería mejor persona que yo. 

Estreché su cuerpo contra el mío, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello antes de caer profundamente dormido. ¿Qué más podía decir? Comprendí que mis emociones nunca desaparecerían, no mientras ella siguiese existiendo. Se convirtió en todo lo que necesitaba, en la brújula que guía mis aventuras por un mundo juntos, a pesar de que mi sueño sea una fantasía imposible e irreal. Consciente de mi trágico amor, igualmente me dio curiosidad descubrir si ella tenía otros puntos débiles en su cuerpo. 

Supongo que nunca aprenderé. 

Supongo que algún día tendría que pasar.

**Author's Note:**

> Acepto kudos y comentarios (?)


End file.
